Retrouvailles
by Helli'm
Summary: Song-fic sur la chanson du Roi Lion "l'amour brille sous les étoiles".Happy end


_**Sous les diamants des étoiles,  
Quel magique univers.  
Mais, dans cette romantique atmosphère,  
Cà sent mauvais dans l'air**_.

Drago courrait vite,regardant droit devant lui sans se soucier des branche qui déchiraient ses vêtements et lui égratignait le visage.Elle se rapprochait,il pouvait la sentir comme toujours mais il ne pouvait pas la revoir...jamais surtout pas maintenant pendant une mission .Il accéléra encore espérant mettre le plus d'espace entre eux mais dans sa fuite le jeune homme se prit le pied dans une racine,il tenta vainement de se rattraper au tronc le plus proche mais il manqua sa cible et tomba.

_**L'Amour brille sous les étoiles,  
D'une étrange lumière.  
La Terre entière, en parfaite harmonie,  
Vit un moment royal**_.

Pov Drago

Il l'entendit hâter le pas,elle n'était plus loin à présent dans quelques secondes elle serait face à lui.C'était trop tôt il ne voulait pas Drago essaya de se redressé mais la terre humide ne l'aidait pas vraiment dans son entreprise il glissa mais refusant son échec il ré-essaya et parvient à se remettre debout...trop tard.Elle lui faisait face à seulement deux mètres de distance,le teint rougie par la course qu'elle venait d'effectuer,le souffle court et haletant,le visage griffé légèrement à divers endroit et les cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais dans lesquels quelques feuilles mortes avait trouvés refuge et cependant il ne put s'empêcher de la trouvé magnifique et le seul éclairage de la lune la rendait encore plus belle,rayonnante...son Hermione.Leurs regards se croisèrent,il apercevait dans ses yeux de l'incompréhension,du bonheur,de l'amour mais aussi un infime éclair de tristesse.Il hésita,baissa la tête.

_**Je voudrais lui dire "Je t'aime"  
Mais comment lui avouer  
Mon secret, mes problèmes ?**_

Drago attendit mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la parole,il soupira comment lui dire?Le jeune blond releva la tête,Hermione le dévisagait immobile,elle ne partirait pas avant de savoir,il ouvrit la bouche:

Je n'est pas étè fort,je suis lâche je t'avais promis de ne pas le laissé régenter ma vie et pourtant j'ai failli,l'obéissance j'y suis habituer depuis ma naissance mon père ma donné un ordre celui de suivre ces traces et j'ai obtenpérer aux détriements de notre relation,de mon amour pour toi,je suis parti il y'a trois mois sans explication aucun adieux pour toi je n'est pa put...je suis lâche,j'ai rejoint les mangemorts,le maître ma marquer le soir de ma fuite et depuis je fait plus de mal que tu ne pourrait en concevoir...J'ai tué de sang froid sans aucune pitié,ont ne discute pas les ordres.

_**Impossible, elle serait trop blessée !**_

Il referma la bouche,il ne pouvait pas lui dire jamais elle ne comprendrait et pardonnerait de tels actes et savoir qu'il la blessait par son absence et son silence était bien trop douloureux il ne pouvait e résigner à lui faire plus de mal en lui confessant les atrocités qu'il avait commises...il l'aimait trop pour risquer de la perdre encore certes il avait perdu sa présence à ses côtés mais il possédait encore son coeur et il le voulait pour le reste de l'éternité.

_**Quel lourd secret cache-t-il,  
Derrière tant de rancoeur ?  
Moi, je sais qu'il est ce roi en exil  
Qui règne dans mon coeur !**_

Pov Hermione

Je lui fait face enfin,trois mois que je ne l'est vu et il suffira d'un attaque de mangemorts à près-au-lard pour que je le retrouve mon amour,mon ange,ange?Je n'en suis plus sûre il à rejoint Voldemord je le sais sa présence ici me le montre et son silence confirme.Mais pourquoi ne dit'il rien?Pourquoi ne se justifie t'il pas?Son regrad me fait mal,il a laisser son masque d'impassibilité et se que je lis dans ces yeux mais plus douloureux que le silence,il à honte...de ses actes sûrement.Il ne devrais pas,n'a t'il toujours pas compris pendant les six moins qu'a duré notre relation?Je l'aime peut m'importe ses erreurs,c'est pour lui que bat mon coeur.

_**L'Amour brille sous les étoiles,  
D'une étrange lumière.  
La Terre entière, en parfaite harmonie,  
Vit sa plus belle histoire.**_

Sans ce quitter des yeux ils se rapprochèrent lentement,a quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre ils s'arrêtèrent étrangement proche et pourtant si loin,leur doigt s'entremêlèrent,elle lui sourit tendit que des larmes de bonheur ne s'échappe de ses yeux,de sa mains libre Drago les essuyât avec son pouce,il franchit la courte distance qui les sépare et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes,elle y répond instantanément ce moment leurs semble irréel...magique.A bout de souffles ils s'arrêtent front contre front,les yeux fermés comme pour ne pas affronté le réalité elle murmure:

-Partons tous les deux,ensembles laissons-les faire la guerre si ils le veulent mais allons-nous en justes nous deux.

Il la regarde,les yeux toujours fermés,les joues sillonnées de larmes elle semble si vulnérable.Et déjà il à mal les mots qu'il va prononcé va les brisés:

-On ne peut pas.Tu as tes amis et moi j'ai ma famille.

Mensonge il pourrait tout quitter pour elle mais elle ne sait pas pour son intronisation et lorsqu'elle apercevra la marque elle partira,le laissera seul et il se refuse çà faire face à une telle éventualité.Hermione à ouvert les yeux,elle le fixe calmement et baisse son regard il fait de même et se qu'il voit le fige;Sa manche est déchirée légèrment mais assez pour que l'on aperçoive sa marque,elle lève la main et soulève la manche du jeune homme qui lui fait face,Drago ne bouge toujours pas il à peur...peur de la perdre.Lentement elle caresse son avant-bras et relève la tête,l'obligeant à affronter son regard elle dit:

-Je sais.Partons rien que tous les deux s'il te plait?

Elle lui sourit tendrement,incertain de la réaction qu'il va avoir,comme une réponse à sa question il la serre dans ses bras fermement mais avec douceur.

_**L'Amour brille sous les étoiles,  
Illuminant leurs coeurs.  
Sa lumière éclaire à l'infini,  
Un sublime espoir.  
**_

Oui,l'espoir...d'une vie meilleure,d'une vie à deux,d'une vie d'amour


End file.
